This invention relates to a birthing bed, and particularly to a removable foot section for a birthing bed. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a removable foot section to a birthing bed.
Conventional birthing beds typically have a detachable foot section. The removal of the foot section permits a caregiver to slide a stool into the space vacated by the foot section so as to be in position to assist in delivery. After delivery, the foot section is reattached to a patient support deck (hereafter, xe2x80x9cthe patient supportxe2x80x9d) of the birthing bed. The present invention comprises improvements to such beds.
The present invention will be described primarily as a birthing or delivery bed, but it will be understood that the same may be used in conjunction with any other patient support apparatus, such as a hospital stretcher or an operating table. Also, the present invention will be described primarily as a mechanism for attaching a removable foot section to the patient support such that the foot section extends generally horizontally in the plane of the patient support. But it will be understood that the same may be used for attaching a removable head section or a removable side panel to the patient support such that the removable head section or the removable side panel, as the case may be, extends generally horizontally in the plane of the patient support.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a patient support apparatus comprises a patient support having a first generally planar surface, a removable section having a second generally planar surface, and an attachment mechanism configured to secure the removable section to the patient support such that the second planar surface of the removable section is aligned generally parallel to the first planar surface of the patient support only when the removable section is fully inserted into the patient support and latched to the patient support.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the foot section must be inserted into the bed at an angle relative to the patient support, and is configured to become generally coplanar with the patient support only when it is fully inserted into the bed.
According to still another embodiment, if the foot section is inserted only a part of the way into the bed and let go, it will assume a non-coplanar position with respect to the patient support. The foot section will become generally coplanar with the patient support only when it is fully inserted into the bed.
According to yet another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a patient support apparatus comprises a patient support, a removable section, and a latch having interactive members coupled to the patient support and the removable section. The removable section is movable between a first position wherein the removable section is coupled to the patient support by the interactive members and a second position wherein the removable section is spaced apart from the patient support. The removable section is movable from the second position to the first position along an inclined path of travel having both horizontal and vertical components relative to a ground surface.
According to a further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a patient support apparatus comprises a patient support, and a removable section movable between a first position wherein the removable section is coupled to the patient support and a second position wherein the removable section is spaced apart from the patient support. The patient support apparatus further comprises a locking mechanism including a detent coupled to one of the patient support and the removable section and a detent release coupled to the other of the removable section and the patient support, wherein the detent release is selectively connected to the detent when the removable section is in the first position.
In still yet another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a patient support apparatus comprises a patient support, a removable section, and an attachment mechanism including cooperating engagement members coupled to the patient support and the removable section. The removable section is movable between a first position wherein the removable section is connected to the patient support by the engagement members and a second position wherein the removable section is spaced apart from the patient support. The patient support apparatus further comprises a locking mechanism including a locking recess supported by the removable section and a detent supported by the patient support, the detent movable between a first position received within the locking recess and a second position in spaced relation to the locking recess when the removable section is coupled to the patient support by the engagement members.
According to a further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a patient support apparatus comprises a patient support, a removable section movable between a first position wherein the removable section is coupled to the patient support and a second position wherein the removable section is spaced apart from the patient support. The patient support apparatus further comprises a latch coupled to the patient support and movable between a first, locked position and a second, unlocked position. A latch release is coupled to the removable section, wherein movement of the latch release moves the latch between the locked position and the unlocked position when the removable section is in the first position.
According to yet another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a removable section for selective coupling with a patient support comprises a body, a guide member supported by the body, and a handle supported for sliding movement by the guide member. The removable section further comprises a locking mechanism including an interactive member operably connected to the handle, wherein movement of the handle moves the interactive member.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.